Talk:Custom cursor
Didn't get it... Where can you exactly put the code? It's pretty confusing. And is .png only allowed? Pls reply. [[User:MouseyLady|'MouseyLady']] [[User talk:MouseyLady|'Talk']] 12:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) : It's been already said in the documentation—the code would go in . All extensions are allowed, though .png is usually recommended. -- sqm talk 17:38, 05.07.2014 :: It's locked.... Only Admins can only edit? :: [[User:MouseyLady|'MouseyLady']] [[User talk:MouseyLady|'Talk']] 06:52, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yes, only admins (sysop) can edit pages in the MediaWiki namespace. If you want to make changes and you are not an admin, try contacting an admin on the wiki and explain what you want to do and the changes you would like made. [[:User:Iynque|'iynque' ��]] �� �� 19:59, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't Work When I type my Wikia URL, I want it to type alpha-beta.wikia.com, which is my wiki, but it says the URL is unrecognizable. Can someone help? (LuigiKartGamer) : http://alpha-beta.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css?action=edit —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 20:28, 12 Oct 2014 ］ 20:28, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Helpful! This was very helpful, thanks! WildgirlN (talk) 23:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Move to cursor This is the custom wiki. The "custom" at the start of the page title seems irrelevant. Any objections with moving it? -- RansomTime 10:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) LIARS!!! THIS DOESN'T WORK!!! Timmy101 (talk) 10:31, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind. I finally figured it out. Timmy101 (talk) 10:46, July 7, 2016 (UTC) it didn't work, I spent like 2 hours on this nonsense, didn't work once. I did eveeything it told me to do, and it didn't work, instead I got that stupid finger-point thing but now that shows up on EVERYTHING not just links to pages. So yeah i'm kind of pissed off. Still not working - old code? Well, I tried the code on my LEGO Worlds wikia, even tried two different variations on the URL, but all I'm getting is the sticky hand pointer instead of my own. Is this code maybe too old for the new MediaWiki? Any suggestions? /***** Custom cursor *****/ /* Global cursor */ body { cursor: url('http://lego-worlds.wikia.com/wiki/File:Icon_Mouse_Cursor_24px.png'), pointer; } /* Link cursor */ a:hover { cursor: url('/wiki/File:Icon_Mouse_Cursor_OnHover_24px.png'), pointer; } Snicker (talk) 18:06, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ---- Here's what I put in my wiki and it works fine: /***** Custom cursor *****/ /* Global cursor */ body { cursor: url(/wiki/Special:FilePath/Cursor.png), pointer; } /* Link cursor */ a:hover { cursor: url(/wiki/Special:FilePath/Link_cursor.png), pointer; } [[User:Jumosan| '''ㅇJumosanㅇ]]' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon/images/b/b5/Blue_Orb_%28key%29.png '*\(^o^)/*''' Good luck! https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemon/images/b/b5/Blue_Orb_%28key%29.png ''Talk'' 20:16, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ---- And that worked perfectly, thanks! Maybe someone should update the page? I'm not comfortable making those changes as I'm not an expert in this... --Snicker (talk) 00:24, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Locally disabling custom cursor Hello. I'm an administrator in a few wikis and we use custom cursors in all of them. However, this may not be to the liking of all of our users, and I would like to ask if there exists some code they could add to their individual CSS pages to override it and change it back to their standard OS cursor. Thank you in advance. 02:05, November 18, 2018 (UTC)